


Of Candy and Axe-guitars

by rosyherch



Category: Adventure Time, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adventure Time Fusion, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyherch/pseuds/rosyherch
Summary: Slightly connected one-shots of China Line as the iconic bi couple BubbLine with all the sass and the fluff.





	1. Messing with Hate

It all started with Minghao the Vampire King, as all the troubles in Ooo are, according to Junhui.

He didn't understand the other, all fun and games and always causing trouble everywhere goes and he of course couldn't stand him. No one would ever find Junhui alone with Minghao without him either losing his mind or already thinking of an escape.

The reason he hated him so much was- well, he didn't really know but one look at the pale vampire is all it takes for him to run for the hills.

But for some unexplainable reason, it wasn't the same for Minghao. Junhui often finds little notes from the vampire in his laboratory when he overworks himself enough to down all the kingdom's supply of caffeine. He throws them away of course but no one could deny the intense blush his cheeks sported every time.

Junhui sighs as Seokmin finally sets them down. The latter already transforming from a monochromicorn to his normal self in seconds. They've just gone back from a meeting with Lemongrab at the Lemongrab castle and to say the lemon was sour about it is an understatement of the century.

He presses his fingers onto his forehead as it creases, Count Lemongrab was expecting another batch of seeds for his people to plant as the drought was about to come and sure he could do that heck he could probably do that with his eyes closed but it was quite annoying considering that his own kingdom had much to deal with.

"Prince Junhu- I mean Jun you shouldn't crease your forehead like that, next thing you know you'll be more wrinkly than the ice queen!" Seokmin jokes as he gathers his stuff sending a bright smile to the haggard prince.

This snaps him out of his thoughts enough and he's thankful to have the monochromicorn as his friend.

Jun laughs slightly, "Well maybe I'd actually look my age then"

"Dude there's no need to boast that you're older than most of Ooo"

"Older… no I'd prefer wiser best" He replies with a slight smirk as Seokmin chuckles rolling his eyes playfully.

"Well keep telling yourself that" He hauls his bagpack over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go now, Momo and the kits must miss me already"

He turns to take his leave and stops. With a slight turn of his head he looks straight at Junhui with a glint of mischief but care in his eyes.

"Try not to overwork so much okay? Minghao worries alot when you do"

And with that, He winks at the candy prince before shifting once again and running off into the distance. Junhui is left speechless as he stares almost stupidly at the already disappearing monochromicorn.

He huffs crossing his arms as he replays the sentence over and over again as he makes his way to his castle.

"Why would he care so much anyway?"

Somehow that made him more lonelier than before.

~❤~

He did it. For all his 300 years of living he has not screwed up this badly. Jun curses at himself as he hid behind the candy floss bushes.

He knew what to do when he saw that note. 'Come by my concert tomorrow ;-) - Minghao " Why should he even come? He wasn't obligated to. He should've just done what he always did. Read, crumple, toss out of sight out of mind. It's as easy as baking pie but it doesn't explain why he, the prince of the candy kingdom, is now hiding behind bushes like a creep at Minghao's concert.

His concert like always, was packed with citizens of different domains. From his spot he could see some of his own as well. Old Starchi was here alongside the gumdrop couple who were already vibrating with excitement and he can spot some of the banana guards too probably taking some time of their shifts. Good thing he brought his invisibility cloak that's for sure.

Minghao was however nowhere to be seen. Everything was set and the audience was waiting. Jun rolled his eyes. Typical Minghao.

Jun was about to make his leave when smoke suddenly filled the stage. The audience cheers as a figure appears out of thin air. A smirk already present on his lips.

"You all must have missed me huh?" Minghao teases and yells of 'yes' from the crowd caused him to giggle slightly.

He stops for a moment and looks in the crowd seemingly looking for someone. Jun shrunk back deeper in the bushes instinctively. A look of disappointment and bitter sadness washed over Minghao's face but disappeared as fast as it came.

"Well I'm not one to keep you waiting so let's start the show now shall we?"

The smoke disperses as Minghao floats higher up on the stage. Guitar strums heard all over the place as the crowd grows quiet.

"What am I to you?"

His voice starts off, low and full of emotions making Junhui shudder as he's glued to the spot.

'Am I joke? A burden stuck to you  
Why can't I just leave you alone if that's what all it takes?"

"Why do I keep trying only to be tossed aside again"

"Well, I'm just your problem" The guitar seems louder, more intense than before as Minghao looks up.

His eyes almost seemed like fire.

"I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem"

"Well I~ shouldn't have to prove anything to you. I~ shouldn't have to do what I do but" He pauses for a moment almost as if hesitating but continues.

"Why do I want to?… Why do I want to?" He looks at him this time and Jun almost chokes on air. Tears brimmed the vampire's eyes as a mixture of sadness and shock washed over his face.

"To… bury you in the ground and drink the blood from your- ugh" Minghao drops his axe guitar on the stage. Sweat drizzled down his body as the audience cheered him on. They didn't notice how the vampire breathed sharply or how he was holding back tears but Jun did. He always did.

Tears flowed down his cheeks unknowingly as he sobbed quietly behind the bushes. Why was he like this? He was supposed to hate Minghao not this.

He sits on the ground and curls himself, his face hidden as he hugged his knees and cried. He felt so weak, so useless it was as if an old knife was stabbed once again into his heart.

After a few more songs, the concert had ended. The crowd had already gone and the stage was left bare. Only the stars bearing witness to the prince's soft crying.

A hand was placed on his shoulder.

On instinct, Junhui drew back immediately taking whatever weapon he had nearby (a tree branch) and got up in a fighting stance.

"Woah there! Take it easy will you? It's just me, Minghao"

The vampire smiles at him and offers him a hand. Jun looks at it for a second before surrendering the branch to him, looking away almost quickly.

"Go away Minghao" Jun mumbles quietly but enough for Minghao to hear. The vampire shakes his head slightly, his black nape long hair swishing as he does.

"Go away and what? Leave you here all alone crying in my concert?" He chuckles darkly, it wasn't like the adorable giggle from back then and Jun curses himself more for thinking that.

"Jun look at me"

Jun doesn't. And instead his gaze focused on the frog beside the tree.

"Please, for once… look at me"

Minghao urges him his voice slightly cracking. Jun looks and he had never seen the vampire look so sad.

Minghao's eyes and nose were red from crying. His cheeks were flushed with tear marks on it. He looked at Jun with the most care in his eyes which he knew he didn't deserve. He did this to him. He broke him.

"Why do you keep on avoiding me Jun?"

"I know…" Minghao pauses, taking in a shaky breath. "…We had a rough falling out but why?" His gaze locked into his almost desperately.

"Why do you treat me like I'm nothing to you?"

"Minghao I-"

"No. Let me finish" He stops him his voice now almost thundering. "I don't get you Junhui, you were the one who said that you'll always find a way for us to be together but you were the first one to let go!"

"You can't keep making promises that you can't keep!" The vampire shouts and a glint of red shows in his eyes before he calms down and sighs.

"I just thought…"

"That we had something, but now I know I was nothing but a nuisance to you after all" He laughs bitterly.

Jun was many things. A genius, a scientist, prince and so on. But all his witty remarks and words seemed to fade into nothing as he looked at the vampire infront of him. For once, he had no words to say.

For a few moments they both stood still, Minghao crying silently and Junhui with his head hung low. It was only then that Jun felt a slight warmth at his cheek that he looked up in horror.

Minghao was burning.

His flesh was molted and a sickish red as the sunrise shone on his body but he didn't move. He just stood there, waiting.

"Minghao get out of there! You're going to burn yourself to death!" Junhui shouted in alarm as he grabbed the vampire's arm but he was still as a rock and Minghao looked at him with slight malice.

"Oh now you're concerned? Don't. I won't budge until I hear what I need to hear" Even with half his form burned Minghao's voice was confident and firm.

"Are you stupid? You're gonna die!"

Minghao laughed.

"Great, then you'll be rid of me forever"

Junhui stopped then and with all his strength, pulled Minghao to the shade of the trees. The vampire tried to resist but he was already weakened by the burns all over his thin body.

They fell backwards under the canopy of the forest. Dirt covered Jun's clothes but he didn't care. Minghao's burns were already healing but some were too worse to heal immediately.

"I- I don't want to get rid of you" He finally spoke and the other boy raises a brow at him but lets him continue.

"And I don't hate you either. I could try of course but it will never be true because no matter what I do I still love you"

"Then… if what you're saying is true why'd you pretend?"

"I'm sorry about that okay? I don't know what's gotten over me these days. The small kingdom, my family, that I built for myself has grown so much and naturally I had to keep up"

"I'd spend all my days in my lab but it'd never be enough and I hated myself for it. So when you'd come in I was…jealous. You're just free. Free from worries, free from all… this"

He gestured to his kingdom and himself and sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin anything. To push you and everyone else into my misery so I started pushing everyone away... I pushed you away. Thinking it would help me grow, thinking that maybe I can do my job better, thinking that what I did was for the best but in the end it just made me lonely and I hurt you"

"I hurt you Minghao!"

He burst into tears again looking up to meet Minghao's eyes.

"You deserve so much better, someone who can always be by your side, compliment your singing, keep up with your jokes…someone who'll make you happy. I'm- I'm not that person…" Junhui ended breathlessly, his heart was breaking with each and every word he uttered but he didn't care.

You deserve it anyways.

"No"

Minghao retaliated and the forest was once again in silence.

"No? What do you mean no-"

"I'm not gonna find someone better. Not gonna find someone else to do all those things you said because in my mind I already did. And he's in front of me now."

Minghao stepped closer, leaning towards Junhui. His breath was soft and shallow and a small smile pursed on his lips.

Tears still flowed Junhui's cheeks and he sobbed on Minghao's chest as the vampire held on to him tightly.

"I don't deserve you... I'm sorry" Junhui mumbled as the latter held onto him.

"It's okay we'll get through this... I promise"

The forest still shook with both Jun and Minghao's quiet sobs as they held on to one another. They were a mess, a broken and damned mess, they still had many things to fix but that didn't matter because whatever it was, a zombie invasion, political problems, or jealous suitors they would get through it together.


	2. Kiss Later

"Junnie~"

"Minghao"

The prince nonchantly replied. His gaze and attention set on his GPS as they trecked the mountains of Ooo. From his peripheral vision, He could see the vampire pouting from behind him.

Jun inwardly chuckles at the sight absolutely not regretting his decision of letting Minghao tag along for once. They were on a dangerous mission and Jun would've preferred to go alone, seeing if anyone else other than himself got hurt he'd never live with the guilt but somehow the vampire managed to persuade him saying if it was indeed dangerous wouldn't him, a full blooded demon, vampire AND boyfriend, be ideal for such missions?

And so that was how he ended up climbing mountain after mountain (Let's be honest Minghao whined more than he climbed) with the now pouting vampire.

"Junhui Bubblegum. I AM here y'know" He snapped breaking his cute facade making Jun chuckle and look at him.

The vampire looked impossibly more adorable as his face contorted to one of annoyance. His bottom lip sticking out and his eyebrows slightly furrowed doubled with his black nape long hair covered by a wide brimmed sun hat but even so he looked ethereal and Jun had to physically hold back from smothering the other with kisses.

"Of course, why would I not be aware of my boyfriend, Minghao Lee Abadeer's ever cute presence?" He teased the other adding a wink in the end. This made the vampire flustered and cross his arms huffing.

"Whatever. Anyways are we there yet? It seems like we've been walking forever you do know I can fly us to where you want to go right?" Minghao retorts changing the topic quickly. A blue blush peppering his pale cheeks.

Cute. Junhui thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"Well we wouldn't find it if we flew anyways. The secret entrance is hidden on the ground. And yes we're here"

The two stopped at a forest clearing high above the mountains. A huge boulder blocked their front and only a few plants and rocks surrounded the place. Overall, it was pretty boring compared to how Jun described Minghao the place to be.

"What's this? I thought I signed up for some 'romantic' time at a magical lake" Minghao says quoting the word romantic as he waves his arms about mockingly, "You should've told me we were just gonna go to some forest clearing I wouldn't have brought my swimgear"

Minghao gestures towards the bagpacks he had on his back, the biggest belonging to Junhui (Jun was going to carry it but Minghao argued that his lanky candy body would've never survived an hour into the trek) (Jun didn't mention he had recently started to work out and silently obeyed the vampire)

"It's anything but romantic but think all you want sweetheart"

Jun laughed at his boyfriend's weak sounds of protest and shows the vampire his gps. Minghao rolled his eyes but still looked over his shoulder, Jun slightly proud that he was a few inches taller than the other.

"What are those green dots supposed to mean?"

"That we're already there"

Minghao didn't have the time to reply as Jun pulled down a tree branch and instantly the boulder shook.

The vampire squeaked a bit in surprise as Jun calmly watched the entrance unfold a hint of arrogance on his slight smirk. The way to the aforementioned lake was opened.

"Okay~!" Jun clapped his hands and looked over to Minghao, "As you're already dying to go swimming let's start our little adventure now sweets"

"D-don't call me that!" Minghao flushed a bright blue, Junhui only sent a flying kiss in return as they made their way in. The boulder again shook, closing the entrance behind them.

It was dark for a few moments but Minghao's night vision made it no problem. Since there was no sun, he finally removed his hat, tousling his hair a few times. Jun whispered something and one by one torches lit up with bright pink flames illuminating the hallway.

"Tsk. Showoff" Minghao mumbled but followed Jun anyways.

The hallways were almost like a maze. With winding and multiple ways and strange sounds being heard in some. This made the vampire tense, his senses tingling but Jun continued to walk. He navigated the place smoothly like he knew every nook and cranny.

"Stop being so tense Hao there's nothing to be afraid of. I have everything under control"

He even had the audacity to whistle too. The melody familliar until Minghao recognized it as one of his songs. He cursed under his breath because why is his boyfriend so frustrating and sweet at the same time?

Multiple turns (and slime monsters) later, Junhui finally stopped. The vampire shifted to his demonic bat form.

In front of them was a gigantic cat with three heads. Minghao growled protectively pushing Junhui to his back with one of his wings. The cat hissed at him in return bearing it's sharp claws. The two circled each other waiting for one to attack. Minghao was about to get this over with when Junhui stepped out into the middle.

"What are you doing?! Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Minghao shouted his voice deeper and altered because of his form. To his annoyance, Jun rolled his eyes and moved closer to the cat.

"You're both being so dramatic" He sighs and stops in front of the cat. Warning bells sounded out through Minghao's head and he was about to shove Jun behind his back again when the creature purred.

It purred.

The cat nuzzled it's head, well the center one, onto Junhui's extended arm. Jun laughed and pet the cat all while Minghao stood there dumbstruck.

"Are you meaning to say that that thing is a pet of yours?" Jun stopped his petting and looked back at Minghao almost pouting. The cat whined and hissed at the demonic bat for interrupting the petting session.

"No, and 'that thing' has a name and it's Jerry!" He huffs throwing a not so scary glare at Minghao.

"J-Jerry? Pfft" The vampire burst into fits of giggles shifting back into his original form.

He held his stomach in laughter. "You named it Jerry oh my glob and for a second there I thought I was dating a genius!"

"You are dating a genius! And what's wrong with the name Jerry?"

When Minghao doesn't stop from giggling, Jun turns his back away from the vampire to address the creature before him.

"Hi old friend it's been a long time huh?" He whispers to it and smiles before connecting their foreheads.

"The giggling idiot over there is Minghao Lee Abadeer… my boyfriend so take note of that yeah?"

The info eventually sinks into the creature's database and it blinks as if reprogrammed before licking Jun on the face.

A sound of disgust from behind him signals the end of Minghao's giggling fit. Jun cocks an eyebrow at him and chuckles before speaking once again.

"Hey Jerry how about you give us a lift to the pools? I need to sort some stuff over there"

The sudden seriousness of Jun's voice makes the cat perk up and bend down. Jun prepares to mount the cat when Minghao holds his hand.

"Wait you mean we're going to take a ride on that thing-"

"Jerry" Jun corrected.

"Fine. We're going to ride on Jerry?"

"Yeah it should be fun!" Jun beams and mounts fully on the cat. Minghao stays, staring weirdly at him.

"I'm gonna follow behind. I don't think I still trust that- Jerry" He says squinting at the creature's face who responds by licking his face.

Minghao taken aback, mumbled unintelligebly. Jun rolls his eyes and pulls Minghao up with him making Jerry finally start his run.

"Woah, Okay!" Minghao exclaims as Jerry runs at an incredible speed. He clings onto Jun's waist and feels something under the prince's thin shirt.

Minghao's brain short circuits and he swears if his heart still beat it would've been a never ending drum.

Jun however remains clueless and checks on his companion. "What do you think so far?"

"It's good" He stupidly replies as he can't get the damn thought out of his mind.

Junhui, the bookworm nerd of a boyfriend, the one who could barely open a pickle jar had abs.

"Just good? And here I thought I'd be impressing you today" Jun pouts then suddenly lightens up as an idea came across his mind.

"Hey Jerry how about we show Minghao what you got?" He says to the cat and if the cat could smirk Minghao swore he saw it smirk before he felt his soul leave his body.

Jerry runs through a tree root tunnel upside down whizzing in a speed that could make anyone barf and in that moment Minghao did think he would. He floated upside down before, kissed Jun upside down a few times but nothing can compare to this heck of a rollercoaster ride while riding a three headed cat.

Junhui though was having fun and even raising up his arms a few times. Minghao brought them down anyways despite his dizziness and ongoing nausea.

The cat eventually stopped and Minghao couldn't be more thankful. He got off Jerry as fast as he could and slumped on the ground. Jun follows after him gracefully sliding down the creature's back.

"Thanks a lot Jerry, I'll update you later about the situation"

Jerry simply nods, well it's three heads did and stalked back to the forest.

"You okay?" Jun kneels down to a barely not throwing up Minghao.

"Ya think? I think a warning would've been nice"

Jun merely smiles offering a hand to hoist the other up. The latter accepts and dusts off the dirt from his clothes.

"Well seeing as you can snark on me again I guess you're good to go" Jun replies laughing airily making Minghao smack him on the arm.

"You're lucky you're cute" Minghao mumbles and enters the cave first.

Something in this area seems wrong. Minghao can feel it and his senses are on mayhem. He glances at Jun from behind him. He looked so much happier today than he did the past few months of their…break up. He winces at the memory. It's a matter of the past. For now he just needs Jun safe and happy.

Minghao perks up and almost gapes at the sight infront of him.

"Hey Junnie?"

Jun blushes a tender pink at the endearment.

"Yes Hao?"

"I think I found the magical lake you told me about"

Jun finally comes out of the rocks and smiles, standing beside Minghao.

The lake or actually pools now that he'd seen them is at the very most magical. A rock formation glitters brightly almost as if it had diamonds underneath it's surface and with each level of rock a small pool was there making it into a dazzling waterfall cascading to a bright blue lake.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jun says.

"It's gorgeous Junnie how'd you manage to find this?" Minghao looks at Jun curiosity in his eyes, already setting down their backpacks.

"How about a kiss first?"

In short, Jun gets pushed into the water by a very miffed vampire.

"Wah you bastard!" Jun calls out from the lake his clothes soaked.

"Hmm but you love this bastard yes?" Minghao flies to Junhui booping him on the nose before crossing his arms under his head smirking.

"Unfortunately I do" Jun huffs but then a sly smirk was all Minghao saw before he got pulled into the water as well.

Jun cackles at the sudden turn of events and claps amusingly. But after a few moments, he didn't see Minghao surface.

"Hao?" He calls out but nothing other than his own echo sounds out.

"Minghao I swear if you're joking with me right now it's not funny"

Again silence.

Jun panics and dives into the lake. Did he really pull Minghao too deep? He thought and swam frantically.

"Minghao!"

"Hao please respond-"

"Boo!"

This startles Jun and he ends up falling backwards into the water. He gets up the surface catching for breath as he sees Minghao giggling again.

"Oh that's it come here you!"

Jun chases Minghao (as best as he could while still underwater) and splashes him water.

"Game on buttercup"

Minghao says before sending another splash of water at Junhui.

It eventually escalates until Junhui's equipped with a water machine gun (which was the thing that made his backpack heavy) while Minghao splashes with his enormous demonic bat arms.

"Surrender!"

"Pfft in your dreams"

Minghao, seeing as Jun's getting ready to fire another blast of water, goes invisible and tickles him. The bubblegum haired boy can only reel back in laughter dropping the gun as Minghao continues to tickle him.

"Stop please stop glob how is it even possible to tickle underwater" Junhui says in between laughs.

"How about a kiss first?"

"You sure?" Jun looks at him innocently.

"I did ask right?"

And kiss him he does. Jun leans over and kisses the black haired male closing the distance between them. This suprised the vampire but he kisses back nonethenless until they're shamelessly making out.

Jun was the first one to pull away, a smile on his now swollen lips. "So, how do you do it?"

"Science" Minghao shrugs quoting Jun and was about to pull him into another kiss when Jun already stalked off to the rock formation sticking out his tongue in mockery.

Curse his fast swimming.

Minghao sighs and swims after him. When he arrived, he watched in both horror and admiration as the candy prince parkoured his way to each level of the rock formation carrying the gun with his clothes soaked and his shirt along with it.

The vampire can only gulp as he saw the outline of the prince's abdomen and the way his movements were precise and almost calculated. The wet pink gum hair framed the man's focused face beautifully making it even more dangerous for Minghao as he thanks Glob for giving him this hunk of a man as his boyfriend.

"Are you gonna join me or you gonna catch flies all day?"

This made Minghao snap out of his Junhui trance and flew. The wet clothes made it heavy but it didn't cause much of a bother.

"Wanna catch a ride sweetheart?" He teases as he watches Jun jump from level to level.

"I can do it myself" The latter replies with determination set in his eyes.

"Fine then"

Minghao flew to the top of the rock formation his shoes making a squeaky sound as he landed. He waves at Jun from the bottom and decided to check out the place.

He enters slowly as now that he's alone every sense in him is telling him to go back.

Go back to Jun.

He clutches the choker around his neck before heaving into long exhales. Junhui gave him it to wear before they went off something about a protection of some sorts but he's sure it lies on the gem at its center. He touches the gem lightly and breathes.

He needed to protect Jun.

Minghao continued on, every wary step he took the more intense his senses alerted him of danger. He reached the dead-end only to stare face to face with Jun.

"Jun why are you here? Weren't you still doing parkour there?" Minghao asks Jun infront of him.

He looks the same, maybe Minghao was just being paranoid.

"Yeah I did… I finished quicker than you thought"

He leaned in closer and Minghao stepped back but Jun held his wrist. This wasn't right.

"Jun why are you acting so weird?" He asks and Jun only chuckles but that laugh wasn't Jun's. It was much deeper, more monster like.

The 'Jun' leans in to kiss him but Minghao shifts into a bat and flies high above the ceiling.

"What's going on here? Who are you and what have you done to Jun?!" Minghao shouted at the 'Jun' below him.

"What are you talking about sweets? I'm your wonderful boyfriend Jun" The man says, his face contorting into a gentle smile. It didn't work and only made Minghao's spine shiver more.

"Fine if so then prove yourself" Minghao shifted back but kept his distance to the Jun who just stared at him.

"What are we here for?"

The 'Jun' laughs slightly at Minghao's question.

"To go on a date of course" He answers and moves closer, "Now that I answered your question can't we stop all this nonsense-"

"Wrong"

The imposter stops, looking at Minghao who had a red glint in his eyes and fangs already protruding into a menacing scowl.

"Jun would say to go check on a problem. And I'm guessing the problem's in front of me now" The vampire says circling the imposter who had it's head low chuckling darkly.

"Well it seems I've been caught. Maybe Prince Bubblegum does have good taste after all"

The imposter laughs and looks up. Minghao winces as he sees the facade of Jun melt away into a bony structure of long black hair and eerie dark eyes.

"…Litch" Minghao gasps but stood his guard, hissing at the creature.

"What did you do to Jun?!" He roared, echoing all over the cave.

The Litch smiles.

"Why don't you find out?"

A sudden grunt comes from behind the rocks and Minghao's heart drops. Jun was suspended in the air, the Litch's magic choking his neck as he continued to try to escape from it's grasp.

"Y'know if you two weren't so nosy I would have spared you but you just had to get in my way now did you?" The Litch moves the prince closer to her, choking him herself.

Jun gasps for breath but doesn't give in, still trying to pry the skeletal hand off his neck.

"Get away from him!" Minghao roars, his eyes now dark as he charges towards the Lich.

The Litch smiles as she tosses the prince to a nearby wall and prepares for the vampire's attack.

"Jun!"

Minghao attacks the Litch in his vampiric speed as he delivered blow from blow. He punched, kicked and clawed at the Litch with his supernatural strength but they never seemed to harm her.

"Fool" She says and grasps the vampire's neck. Holding him high above the ground. Minghao continued to kick the woman, trashing under her hold.

The gem on Minghao's choker glows a bright blue distracting the Litch who moves to grab it making Minghao free to tug at her long grisly hair.

The Litch gasps in surprise and shakes her head trying to get him off but that only made her hair loose allowing Minghao to take it off, flying above her with a smirk.

"Whoops got your hair" Minghao shakes the head of hair in his grasp as the Litch glares at him in fury.

"My hair!" The Litch moves to attack Minghao again when suddenly a blast of water blasted the Litch out of the cave.

Junhui stood, panting slightly with a split lip. The water machine gun hoisted up his shoulder.

"You took her hair?" Jun snickers before dropping the heavy gun staring up at Minghao who flies down.

"You blasted her with a machine gun?" Minghao retorts dropping the hair before moving over to Junhui.

"Touché"

The prince chuckles and almost collapses but Minghao held him looking over at his body for injuries frantically.

"Are you okay? What kind of question is that of course you're not! I'll get you out of here-"

"Minghao I'm fine" Jun chuckles and pecking Minghao's lips before moving away to stand on his own, "I was lightheaded for a while but I can take care of myself"

"Why are you so stubborn?" The vampire whines and pulls Jun into a hug.

"Do you know how scared I was for you back there?"

"To see you choked by that Litch and tossed aside like a ragdoll?"

"I had my protection gear on…" Jun trails on.

Minghao chuckles then before hugging him more tightly.

"Junhui Bubblegum always so prepared~"

"Minghao Lee Abadeer always so protective~ I'm not some damsel in distress Hao I can take care of myself" Jun teases kissing Minghao's forehead.

Minghao looks up at him and sighs.

"But still, let me take care of you too"

Junhui was going to ask Minghao for another kiss when the Litch appeared again.

Her eyes were deadlier than ever, without her hair covering it as dark magic poured out of her bony fingers. She was furious.

"Did you really think that water can defeat an ancient evil like me?"

The Litch screeches, the sound waves tossing them back. Minghao shifts and goes behind Junhui cushioning him from the impact.

"Stop this Litch! Leave this realm and never return!" Junhui shouts with his demanding tone.

"Why should I? Who's gonna stop me? You?" The Litch laughs and puts down her arms. Her magic seeping through the floor and advancing towards the couple.

"That's not going to work" Jun says the gems on his earrings creating a barrier against the Litch's magic.

"Maybe for you but it will for him"

A look of confusion washes over his smug face as he turns to look at Minghao.

"Minghao what's she talking about-"

Jun freezes. The choker on Minghao's neck was gone.

A laugh can be heard as he looks for it only to find it on the floor beisde him, ripped apart.

"Minghao!"

The vampire looks at the tendrils of the Litch's magic and tries to fly away but it gains hold of his feet.

…everything became black.

Minghao collapses on the ground and Jun steps toward him cautiously.

"Minghao?"

He doesn't respond, still motionless. Jun moves to him when Minghao's head shoots up. An animalistic look on his face and darkness clouding his eyes.

"Kill him!" The Litch commands the possessed vampire who moves closer to the frightened Junhui.

"No Minghao don't listen to her!"

Jun stumbles back as Minghao prepares to lunge at him. Fangs protruding in a menacing growl.

"Do it! Kill him"

Minghao tackles Jun to the ground holding each of his arms, pinning them to the ground. Jun trashes under his hold as the vampire moves closer and closer to his neck.

"No Minghao you aren't like this!" Jun shouts as tears brimmed his eyes, "You said you would protect me remember?"

The vampire pauses and Jun takes the opportunity to continue.

"You said you would do all it takes to save me no matter the danger. You are my knight in shining armor Ming. Although I don't accept and tell you that I can do it myself you still try to look out for me…"

"Don't listen to him you fool! Kill him!"

"So… I ask you to protect me now Minghao. Don't let the Litch win. The Minghao I know never lets anyone win other than him. Please bring him back."

"I love you"

Jun kisses Minghao with all the strength he had left. The fangs cutting his lips but he continues on. Minghao is still and blinks a few times, his dark eyes fading away.

"No!"

Minghao kisses him back as bright pink light emits from them both. The Litch screams, blinded from the light and collapses.

"What just happened?" Minghao breathes out as he parts their lips. He unpins Jun's arms and sits up.

"I'll tell you about it later, how about a kiss first?"

And he did.

~❤~

"Jihoon, the Litch escaped from her amber prison. You know what to do"

"I'll take care of it Prince"

Jihoon says befores bowing and heading off, a book of dark magic in his grasp.

Jun sighs and leans over his throne.

Minghao and him had gone back to the castle as quick as they could with the latter's demonic bat form carrying both the prince and the unconcious sorceress that evening. Junhui covered her in a harness for extra measure. It was actually afternoon when they defeated the Litch but they were busy doing…things so an hour passed before they decided to head for the castle.

Jun stands up from his throne and makes his way to his bedroom. He had known the Litch awakened he should've been more focused but then again, how did the Litch escape?

He ponders on the thought and sighs. He'll look into it in the morning. Jun opens his bedroom door only to be greeted by a waiting Minghao.

Minghao smiles up at him. His previous wet clothes now replaced by one of Jun's pajamas. It made the prince soft and almost coo at how it made the vampire even more cuter but he valued his life so he didn't.

"Was it all taken care of?" Minghao asks spreading his arms wide to Jun who gives in instantly.

"I already handled most of it. Jihoon's on his way to take care of the Litch and I don't really know how he's gonna do it but I'm too tired to ask" He yawns and snuggles more to Minghao who quickly obliges. "I still don't know what or who awakened the Litch so I'll look into that tomorrow"

"But you just got back from defeating the Litch… can't it wait? You need the rest" The vampire whines, his eyes worryingly looking over at the tired prince.

Jun blushes and shakes his head lightly. "It's fine maybe I'll make Yeri and Momo look into it"

"Good" Minghao smiles and kisses his forehead.

The two lay quietly for a moment wrapped up in each other's arms their quiet breaths the only sound in the room. Jun felt his eyes starting to droop when Minghao spoke.

"Earlier, when I was under the control of the Litch and we umm kissed" The vampire blushes, "What was the light that I saw back there?"

Jun hums, playing with Minghao's raven hair.

"When you were in the Litch's trance you could only see darkness right?" He looks over to Minghao who nods, "Well the Litch invaded your mind there so that the only thing you can see and hear is her and what she commands you"

"Then what happened when you kissed me?"

"I was actually trying to break you out of her trance that time making my voice heard and apealling to the you stuck in there" He pokes at Minghao's forehead.

"When I succeeded, the light was you breaking out of the trance because if anything can defeat the Litch it can only be the one thing she cannot possess"

"True love…"

This made Jun flustered and he coughed slightly changing the topic.

"I couldn't see the light you were talking about but I read about it once in the kingdom archives"

"So all it took was to make out infront of the Litch?" Minghao teases. Pulling Jun's face closer into an eskimo kiss.

"What? Of course not-"

"Well… if that's the case then I'd gladly do it even without the Litch around" Minghao winks and Jun rolls his eyes fondly.

"How about we continue what we started hmm?"

And that they did.


End file.
